User blog:Yahooie7/All My LEGO Universe Pictures
Hey, since the game ended its time for me to release my screen shots when I played the game. A dog.jpg|A fake Mythran pet. I used to be very gullible and believed it. A Party in LU.jpg|HollisBff's B-day Bash! A problem.jpg|The Problem that a lot of people complained about. a random occurence.jpg|Me on my 4th Character DaEpicDude123 in a Cannon Cove Glitch. ahhh omg.jpg|AHH OMG! :P American Lego Bison.jpg|My Entry for Recolor a Pet Contest. BIG LASOR GUN.jpg|Legodude101's Space Ranger Valiant. BLACK CAT CRAZE!!!.jpg|The Give-Away Black Cat Backpack on minifig's backs. Blue Link Lego Dude.jpg|My Nexus Naomi Costume. I like to think about it as Blue Link. :P Center of Venture League Room.jpg|Me Watching the Demonstration of Planet Crux. Daredevil.jpg|Yahooie7 as a Daredevil Desperate People!.jpg|So many People waiting for a Give-away! :P Dragon SUit Me!.jpg|Me Wearing my First Ever Dragon Disguise. DRAGON SUIT TRADE!.jpg|This was pretty surprising when someone gave me a dragon suit with those lame models. :P Epik!.jpg|I doodled this after I used my Jester Hat. LOL Mean Example.jpg|Used in my Blog post. "Normal People have no Rights." Falling to the oob avant grove abyss.jpg|I'm falling... and falling.... FOR THE NEXUS FORCE!.jpg|Me Venturing into the Deep Ridge o' Doom! Friend 1.jpg|My Friend MindlessCrazyGoof Headless Skeleton.jpg|My Brother FLCLO took this when he encountered it. Hi.jpg|This got deleted when I made an Imaginatrix page. I just salvaged it. Jacob Daredevil.jpg|Don't Mess with a Daredevil. :P LEGO ASTRONAUT!.jpg|Me wearing Blacktron Armor in flight. LEGO ECOGHAWRHINO.jpg|My Friend EcoGhawRhino saying goodbye... LEGO FLASH.jpg|Just at the splitsecond after firing an arrow I got this picture. :O LEGO INCA PRIEST.jpg|Me as an Inca priest ready to sacrifice a LIVE HUMAN! :P LEGO NICK THE HEROIC.jpg|My friend NickTheHeroic. He did live up to his name. :) LEGO Kung Fu santa.jpg| Who's got moves? Santa does! XD Lego Ninjago.jpg|Me Playing at IronFlame's prop when finding out what Ninjago gear does. LEGO Pilot.jpg|Pilot Yahooie7 ready to fly. LEGO Ranger.jpg|I scout territory North of Nimbus Lego Universe Maelstrom ninja glitch.jpg|Alpha/Beta picture of a Maelstrom Ninja Lego Universe Yeti.jpg|The Yeti Spawned. He was very sad. Leham244 LUniverse.jpg|One of my best buds Leham244. LittleByLittle.jpg|My Character on Storm Universe named LittleByLittle LU HISTORY!.jpg|People gathered at the start of the bad announcement. It started a give-away era. LU RIOT!.jpg|You Should Read what people said. LOL Me again.jpg|Me Building a Fort Me and a bunch of people.jpg|Me and my other friends chillin' Me Flying On Jetpack.jpg|Me again flying on a jetpack in Avant Gardens. Mythran message.jpg|The Start of a GM event since the Dragon Suit give-away. Off the edge at avant Grove oob.jpg|I could've fallen. Oh wait I did. :P Sad Ninja.jpg|Sad Ninja. :( Sea side day.jpg|Me Enjoying the Ocean View. Saved picture.jpg|How did THIS get in here? O_O Spinjitzu Mania.jpg|I started Dis Fight. :3 The Black Hole.jpg|Haven't all of you peeps noticed? :P The Sword of Gryfindor.jpg|The Sword of the House of Passport Achievement! :P THE WARRIOR.jpg|The Fierce Warrior Shows off his magnificent Nunchucks. Underground in LEGO Land..jpg|This is What I got for going to SamuraiMaster's prop and logging back in. -.- Venture Rep 2.jpg|My First Venture Rep Costume. Weird picture.jpg|My brother FLCLO after he logged in. He was floating. WOLF WARRIOR!!!!.jpg|Wolf Warrior Scouts his vastly uncharted territory Yahooie7 Epic picture.jpg|My Very First screenshot Yahooie7 is a Terrorist with KNIVES!.jpg|Ima Terrorist! :P Yahooie7 of The venture League.jpg|Before I bought my rank 1 shirt and pants again. This is what I looked like. Yahooie7 serving April 30, 2011-Present.jpg|Serving April 30, 2011 - January 31, 2012 Yahooie7.jpg|My First "Decent" picture. Category:Blog posts